Reflection
by DeathDragon130
Summary: McGee gets a surprise visit from his cousin and much to his surprise she has a small child with three more on the way. When his cousin meets his teams it seem sparks are going to fly between her and his boss. Not only that it appears she has a stalker.
1. Chapter 1

Reflection: Chapter 1:

McGee awoke to a sound of knocking on his door at 6 am in the morning as he opened the door he was surprised to see his cousin, Anna Anderson at his door caring a small baby in her arms and pregnant. Anna had long black hair that flowed down her back stopping at her knees; she wore a long white dress that had a ribbon tied underneath her breast.

"Anna… this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to be here in DC." McGee replied with surprise in his eyes.

"I know I am sorry Tim, I just wanted to see some of my family again and I wanted to show you my son, Hector." Anna replied smiling.

McGee moved to the side and let her into his home quickly taking her bag that she was wheeling behind her. After McGee closed the door behind him he helped Anna into the guest room.

"Sorry I don't have anything for you Hector, um… so I can see you're pregnant again." McGee said as he watched Anna put a little bundle of blue blankets down onto the bed. When she did McGee could see Hector, he appeared to have red hair and dark brown eyes like Anna.

"Yeah, I volunteered to be a sergeant mother to some of my friend back in Rio, but they separated and neither wanted the babies in my womb so I am keeping them… As for Hector….his story makes me want to cry." Anna said smiling sadly as she changed Hector.

"Well, whenever you want to talk about it I am here to listen." McGee said as he put his arm around his cousin's shoulders.

"I know thank you, Tim and I am sorry for popping up unexpectedly." Anna said apologetically.

"Think nothing of it. I just remembered something you said babies. Does that mean you having twins?" McGee asked his eyes widening slightly.

Anna had picked up Hector and placed him onto her shoulder before looking at him sheepishly," Try Triplets."

McGee's eyes widened before he closed them and took a deep breath,"T-Triplets?"

When Anna nodded laughing lightly at McGee's facial expression, just then McGee's phone rang as he grabbed it from his shelf before heading into his living room area and answered it. Meanwhile, Anna held Hector to her as she waited for McGee to head back into his room.

"Hey Anna, I have to head into work, but if you want I can see if you can come meet my friends and my boss." McGee said as Anna got to her feet.

"Yeah, do you think you can take me to the nearest store I need more diapers for Hector." Anna asked.

"Sure let me get dressed and I'll help you load Hector into my car." McGee said.

"Okay and McGee I read your book, are your characters based on your friends?" Anna asked as she left the room with Hector on her chest.

"Yeah," McGee called out from his room.

As soon as he was done dressing he came out and noticed that Anna didn't have a baby carrier.

"Why don't we take my truck since it already has Hector's baby carriage is already strapped in." Anna said smiling sheepishly.

"Sure. How about I drive since you look really tired," McGee said as he looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah that would be great, Tim." Anna said as soon as headed out the door followed by McGee who closed the door and locked the door behind them. Anna carried the diaper bag out to the truck and gently placed Hector into his carriage and buckled him up. Anna then quickly closed the door and got into the passenger side of her truck.

McGee got into the truck and realized that the truck was an automatic. He couldn't help, but chuckle lightly before turning to Anna,

"I'll wake you when we get there." McGee stated to her before turning back to look at Hector who was now asleep. Anna before she began to nod off as McGee drove to the office.

(Arrival at NCIS)

"Anna, we are here." McGee stated as he gently shook Anna awake.

Anna opened her eyes before she rubbed her eyes and unbuckled herself.

"Did Hector cause any problems?" Anna asked.

"Nope he was sleeping…" McGee was cut off by a gurgling noise and as he turned he could see Hector up and moving his legs and arms about. Anna chuckled before she then opened her door and gently got out however she stopped for a minute when she felt one of the triplets kick her.

"You okay?" McGee asked as he walked over to her with concern lacing his voice.

"Yes I am one of the babies moved." Anna said smiling.

Anna then walked over to the back door and opened it gently picking up Hector and grabbing the white blanket and covering him with it. McGee then grabbed the diaper bag for her as well as his own bag.

"Thank you, Tim." Anna said smiling as she followed McGee into the building.

After they had gotten a pass for Anna they then headed up to the elevator where McGee had a feeling that his boss and the others were waiting for him. As he stepped off the elevator his boss and the others eyes instantly were on him.

"McGee, where you? We've been…" Gibbs started, but was cut off when he heard a baby start cry. Anna then came up from behind McGee and gave them all a smile.

"Boss, Ziva, Tony, Abby, Ducky and Director Vance this is my cousin, Anna Anderson and her son, Hector. Anna my bosses and my team," McGee stated as he pointed to each of his teammates and bosses.

"Nice to meet you, Anna. Can I see the little guy?" Abby asked walking over Anna and looked over at Hector.

"Oh my god! Gibbs he's a red head and from the looks of it your expecting another one." Abby said excitedly.

Anna blushed lightly before quietly say," Three."

"Huh? Did you just say three?" Abby asked her eyes widening when Anna nodded.

"It's nice to meet you; I'm Ziva and congratulations on your pregnancy." Ziva said as she got up from her desk and walked over next to Abby to see the little boy.

"Wow. He's got flaming red hair." Ziva stated smiling.

"Okay not that I don't believe." Tony stated as got up from his desk and stood next to Ziva to see that Hector did have red hair.

"Wow. I take that back he does have red hair!" Tony said with wide eyes. Anna couldn't help, but smile at the attention Hector was receiving.

"Tony, Ziva, Abby, move out the way so she can sit down." Gibbs commanded them. As they got out of the way McGee gently led his cousin to his desk and had her sit down on his chair.

"Thank you." Anna said to her cousin before sighing quietly gladly getting off her legs.

"Tell me McGee why did you bring your cousin here?" Director Vance asked seriously.

Before McGee could answer Anna answered for him," Please don't be mad at him Director Vance, I just arrived here before he had gotten here and I am not familiar with the area so I asked to come here and after he was done with his work he could show me where the shops were so I could pick up a few thing for Hector."

Vance then looked at Anna before saying," Very well, but anything you here is to stay here understood?"

When Anna nodded Director Vance turned and looked at Gibbs before heading back toward his office.

"Well then, now that is over. Anna was it? I'm Ducky if you have any trouble with walking in such please have Timothy here show you where I am and I will assist you in any way I can and congratulations dear." Ducky said before turning to Gibbs.

"And Jethro I have something for you for you to look at with our young petty officer." Ducky said as he head back toward the autopsy room.

"Abby, McGee," Gibbs said turning toward them.

"Right, McGee I need you help cracking some codes on the Petty Officers computer." Abby stated quickly turning toward McGee, who nodded quickly before following Abby to her lab.

"DiNozzo, Ziva," Gibbs then looked at them and they quickly got their things and began to head toward the elevator.

"Check his home on it boss," Tony stated as soon as they got the elevators and headed down to the car.

As soon as the elevators close Gibbs turned toward Anna who was smiling. Gibbs could tell that she found how they reacted to his commands funny.

"Anna was it?" Gibbs asked.

Anna turned toward him with the same smile before nodding.

"Don't worry Mr. Gibbs I'll stay right here and won't say a word." Anna said her eyes twinkling with light humor.

"Call me Gibbs. Do you need anything?" Gibbs asked knowing how pregnancy was on women. It often reminded him of his wife when she was pregnant with his daughter.

"No, Gibbs, but thank you for asking." Anna replied.

Gibbs nodded before heading toward the elevator and toward the autopsy room as the elevator descended he mind couldn't stop wondering toward Anna.

"Get a grip." Gibbs muttered to himself not knowing that soon he and his team were the only ones to stand between her and death.


	2. Chapter 2

Reflection: Chapter 2:

(I would like to thank Louise1717 for the only review I got for this story and thank you all for those who have favorite and story alerted the story.)

Anna had gently lowered herself down to the ground before placing a blanket on the ground though it was a little difficult, but she was stopped when Ziva and Tony walked back into the room and were arguing about some movie that Anna never heard of.

"Would like me to help you?" Tony asked her.

Anna smiled up at him before replying back," Please?"

Tony smiled back before laying down the blanket in front of her before heading back to his desk.

"Do you know the gender of your children?" Ziva asked.

Anna smiled before replying," All three of them are healthy baby boys."

"Wow so you're going to have all boys. Are they going to have flaming red hair like Hector?" Tony asked with a small smile.

"I hope so; I love the color red…" Anna said before looking at Tony who looked like he had déjà vu.

"What?" She asked with a raised eye brow.

"Well you see our boss-"Tony started, but was cut off when he heard Gibbs come into the bullpen.

"I, what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he stood next to Tony who had a slight panic look in his eyes.

"You were fixing to tell him about the case, Tony…" Ziva stated with a small smirk on her lips.

"Right…." Tony said as he pulled up a picture of the petty officer.

As soon as the man's picture came up Anna instantly recognized him as the young man who came to her home about nearly three weeks ago asking if she could do a commissioned painting of his wife.

"Douglass Williams, age 25, has been in the Marines nearly 7 years and was one of the ones guarding top secrets for the military." Vance said as he entered the bullpen.

"I know him…." Anna stated which caused everyone to look at her.

"I do commission's of art out of my home outside of the DC and I allow people to come out and he came to my house about 3 weeks ago asking me to do a portrait for his wife. I would call him on the day it was done to talk about the payment." Anna explained.

"That is strange?" Ziva said with a worried expression.

"What is Ziva?" Gibbs asked her looking at her while she sat at her desk.

"I found out that he doesn't have a wife. Do you have a picture of this supposed wife?" Ziva asked her.

Anna nodded before grabbing the diaper bag that was next to her and pulled out a picture of the outer pocket the photo that Douglass gave her of his wife. As Ziva took it she noticed the something seemed off about this photo before handing to the others and voicing her feeling.

"Boss, please tell me my cousin is still here…." Tim said as he ran up the stairs with a look of wild panic.

"I am right here Tim, what's wrong?" Anna asked as looked up at him with concerned eyes.

"What's the matter McGoo?" Tony teased him before getting a slap behind the head from Gibbs.

"Abby and I managed to decrypt his files and we found one that had all kinds of photo's of you, Anna. Have you noticed anything weird before you came to DC? Have you met him?" Tim asked as he the questions began to fire at her.

"Tim, slow down, I only met him once because he told me that he wanted me to commission me to do a painting of his wife, who apparently doesn't exist and as for your question I never really left my home I would have my friend Sam go and get anything I need from here." Anna said before looking at Hector who was now beginning to start to fuss.

Anna then began to coo at him and grabbed a bottle that she had made earlier and grabbed his white feeding cloth placing it under Hector's chin and began to feed him.

"Well based on what we found I assume he's not only a killer, but a stalker as well, Agent McGee she will stay at –"Vance began, but was cut off by Gibbs.

"She'll stay at my place director I have more room then McGee has in his apartment," Gibbs stated.

Vance gave a hard look at Gibbs before replying," Very Agent Gibbs, but I want one more agent there so I hope you have room for Agent David."

Gibbs nodded his head before he watched Director Vance return to his office, when he was out of sight Anna sighed before saying," I am so sorry about this I didn't think I would bring trouble when I decided to visit you Tim."

"Hey don't worry it'll be okay," Tim said as he knelt down to floor next to his cousin and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"McGee is right, Anna no harm will come to you or your son or you unborn kids." Gibbs stated giving them all a look that said Get Back to Work.

As they all tried to gather more information, Anna took the bottle out of Hector's mouth and placed the towel over her shoulder and lifted Hector to her shoulder and began to burp him. Gibbs was sitting at his desk watching Anna out of the corner of his eye when he heard a small burp. He couldn't help, but grin a little at the sound.

"Was that a burp or a fart?" DiNozzo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes Tony a fart came out of his mouth, not the rear end…" Ziva replied sarcastically.

Before Tony could answer Hector began to giggle and slapped his hands on Anna's back, this caused her to see who was making her son laugh and much to her surprise her son was laughing at Gibbs.

"I think he likes you Gibbs." Anna stated with a smile before she began to return to burping him.

When they heard Hector produce another cute burp Tony got up from his desk and crouched down to face Hector who had his little hand in his mouth.

"You sure he's not farting…" Tony asked when suddenly Hector pulled his hand of his mouth and used to gently hit Tony on the nose which was now covered with slober.

Anna began to laugh when she saw Tony's face and Ziva followed behind with a laugh before saying," Hah, Serves you right for making fun of him."

"I wasn't making fun of him Ziva I was just wondering if-" Tony started to say before he was cut off by Ziva who said," Whatever Tony."

"You know Tony, babies are considered chick magnets…" Tim stated with a smile though his eyes held mischief in them.

"Really? Can I borrow little Hector then I have a party that I am attending to." Tony stated with a small grin.

Anna looked at him with mock horror before replying," No way are you using my son for a chick magnet. I thought that was what your good looks are for."

"Well since you put it that way…" Tony began, but was trailed off when noticed that Gibbs had gotten out of his seat and was standing next to him read to slap him.

"I better get back to work…." Tony said.

"Uh huh, that'd be a good idea DiNozzo." Gibbs said before looking down at Tim who was giving Anna one last hug before heading back to Abby's lab to help with the computer stuff.

"Let me know if you need anything." Gibbs said to Anna who smiled at him before nodding her head.

Just as was fixing to leave Anna called out," Gibbs, Thank you for offering your home to me and my sons."

Gibbs turned to her with a smile before replying," No problem, Anna."

Gibbs then turned back around to head down to Ducky's autopsy room.

Anna noticed that Hector fell asleep and she gently laid him down onto the blanket before she lay down next to him and nodded off into sleep. This caused both Tony and Ziva to look at the now sleeping mother and child.

As the team worked Tony noticed Gibbs had appeared at the right since he just got a call from DC's police department.

"Boss the police have Douglass's car on an abandoned road." Tony stated quickly.

"DiNozzo, David go check it out." Gibbs said.

As soon as they left Gibbs looked down at the ground and noticed that Anna was sleeping peacefully. While Hector on the other hand was wide awake and was staring at Gibbs with a small smile. Gibbs couldn't help, but give him a smile back Gibbs then watched as Hector rolled on to his stomach and began to slowly crawl over to Gibbs before he fell back onto his stomach.

Gibbs grinned before picking up him and began to walk over to his desk and sat down in his chair with Hector in his lap. Hector looked up at Gibbs before he began to giggle and slap his hands together watching as Gibbs began to speak to him. Gibb never thought in his life would he be able to handle kids since the reminded of his daughter to much, but he couldn't help, but feel attached to Hector and Anna. And it would be through this attachment that would later play an important role in all three of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Reflection: Chapter 3:

**(I would like to thank JeanneGibbs for being the only review to this chapter and for encouraging word for both of my NCIS fanfiction. This chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you!)**

Anna awoke to someone gently shaking her awake as she groggily opened her eyes she noticed that it was Gibbs. Anna rubbed her eyes and quickly became alert when she didn't feel Hector beside her. Anna then noticed that Gibbs was holding him in the crook his right arm before calming down.

"Come on let's get you to a bed," Gibbs stated knowing that sleeping on the ground wouldn't do for the pregnant woman.

Anna looked at Gibbs with an appreciative smile before replying," I would like that very much, the car seat for my son is in my truck that Tim drove."

Gibbs nodded his head before trying to assist her with his other arm, Anna got up and taking the blanket with her before folding it and placing it back into the diaper bag. She then picked it before turning to Gibbs and asked," Can we go see Tim before we leave?"

"Yeah I need to speak to him and let him know that I am taking you to my house to lie down and to get you some clothes since you'll be staying with me." Gibbs said as he and Anna headed to the elevator.

Once they were in the elevator Anna looked at Gibbs before asking," Would you like me to take him?"

"I got him, he's one of the quietest children I have ever come across," Gibbs stated with a smile.

Anna smiled before replying," That cause he fell asleep, but when he's awake he'll probably be hungry and in need of a diaper change."

Gibbs nodded in understanding when the doors of the elevator opened to Abby's lab this caused Abby and Tim to turn around to see Gibbs entering with Hector in his arms.

"Gibbs I don't have anything yet…" Abby began, but was cut off when Gibbs shook his head.

"I'm taking Anna to my place, call me when you have something." Gibbs said before Anna quickly stated.

"Tim, is it okay if I stop by your apartment to so I can pick up my clothes? I'll leave my spare Truck Key with you and use mine to grab the car seat out of it."

Tim then said," Alright, here it is. Do you need me to get you anything?" Tim asked his cousin.

Anna smiled before replying," Whenever you get the chance can you get some more diapers for Hector?"

Tim nodded before handing you his apartment key then pulling her into a hug. After he released her she said her goodbyes before she and Gibbs headed out to the parking lot as they arrived at Anna's Truck she unlocked it before taking Hector from him so he could grab the car seat. Anna then locked the Tuck up and they headed toward Gibb's car after he unlocked. He placed the car seat into his car once that was done Gibbs then turned to Anna and gently took the Hector from her and placed him in the car seat. He stared at the child before remembering how he had brought his daughter him when she was just a baby.

Gibbs was brought out of his memory when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder as he looked over at Anna he noticed that she had worried look in her eye.

"I'm fine…" Gibbs said to her as she removed her hand from his shoulder.

"I know we just met Gibbs, but if you need someone to talk to I'm here to listen." Anna said before Gibbs stood up and closed the back passenger door before head over the front passenger door opening it for Anna.

As soon as Anna was in the car along with Gibbs and the soon headed off to McGee's apartment building. As they parked in front of the building Anna turned to Gibbs and said," Is it okay if I go grab my stuff I should be only a minute."

Gibbs looked at her before asking," Is you stuff in a bag?"

Anna nodded her head before Gibbs continued," Give me McGee's key and I'll go up there and get it."

Anna looked at him before telling him that her bag was in a suitcase near the couch Gibbs then got out of the car and quickly headed up to McGee's apartment and quickly grabbed the suit case. He then left the apartment being sure to lock it up before pulling out his cell phone and made a call to DiNozzo's phone.

"DiNozzo speaking…" DiNozzo said answering his cellphone.

"DiNozzo get out of my chair did you guys find anything in the car?" Gibbs asked while he heard DiNozzo move from his chair back to his.

"Not yet boss Abby and McGee haven't finished processing it…" DiNozzo stated.

"Get down there and help them I am taking Anna to my place I want a call when you get something." Gibbs said before hanging up.

Gibbs then head back to his car placed the suit case inside the trunk before getting back into the car.

"Any leads?" Anna asked him.

Gibbs looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she smiled secretively. Gibbs then started the car up before heading to his house not answering Anna's question. As they arrived Gibbs' got out of the car and grabbed Anna's suit case while she got out and grabbed the Diaper bag then gently taking out Hector from the car seat. Anna then closed the door after Gibbs locked his car he then escorted Anna into his home while carrying her suit case inside. Once they were inside Anna took a look around while Gibbs shut the door behind them.

"This is a nice place you have Gibbs…" Anna said before turning to look at him.

"Its home," Gibbs said as he led her to the guest bedroom of his house.

"This is the guest bedroom, I don't have a crib here…" Gibbs said.

"It's alright Gibbs, normally Hector sleeps next to me when I sleep," Anna replied with a smile.

"Why don't you take a nap while Hector is sleeping?" Gibbs stated when he noticed the exhaustion in her eyes.

"Yes I think I will…" Anna said as she walked over to the bed and laid Hector down before gently crawling next to her son and lay down beside him.

Just as Gibbs was about to leave Anna called out to him," Thank you again Gibbs for allowing Hector and I to stay here."

Gibbs looked over his shoulder and said," Don't mention it."

And with that Gibbs left to go work on his boat for a little while, Anna fell asleep and managed to catch a few hours of sleep before she began to hear Hector begin to stir awake. Anna opened her eyes to see her son's green eyes staring at her. He then began to start to cry causing Anna to chuckle before cooing at Hector as she grabbed the stuff needed to change Hector after she had changed him she then picked him up and headed out of the room. As she entered the living room she noticed a door opened.

Anna then entered the door and began to travel down the stairs that she assumed led to the basement as descended she looked over the railing noticing a large skeletal structure of a boat. It was also then that she noticed that Gibbs was sanding it she looked at the boat and thought of how it was a work of art and reminded her of all the painting she had back home.

"You're truly talented Gibbs," Anna stated as she stood at the bottom of the stair before sitting down on the last step of the stair case.

Gibbs looked at her before noticing that Hector was awake and looking at him with happy green eyes.

Gibbs smirked before replying," I'm not that talented."

Anna smiled and chuckled before replying," Nonsense, this right here is a work of art. It reminds me of the paintings I did back home. It was a great stress reliever and a hobby of mine."

"It's the same for me especially after a tough case." Gibbs replied back when he suddenly heard a stomach growl.

Gibbs looked over at Anna who was blushing with embarrassment while her son Hector began to laugh. Gibbs looked at her with amusement when she said," I guess my children our hungry…"

Gibbs then gently placed the sanding paper he was using before placing back onto the work bench. Anna got up from the step and turned as Gibbs gently placed a hand on her lower back and began to lead her back to upstairs as they reentered the living room Anna went and sat on the couch.

"I'll make us something to eat…" Gibbs said before heading into the kitchen.

"Is stakes okay?" Gibbs called from within the kitchen.

Anna smiled before turning to Gibbs and called out," You're a man after my heart, Agent Gibbs."

She smiled when she heard Gibbs chuckle from the kitchen Anna then decided to let Hector down onto the carpet in the living room. Anna managed to ease herself down onto the floor with Hector as she began to play with him. Anna had never felt more at home then she did here with Gibbs. What she didn't know was that happiness could only last for so long.

(**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I hope I managed to keep Gibbs in character. Thank you all for reading.)**


End file.
